Smile
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Lincoln esta comprando amor en una fría y oscura calle. ¿Qué lo a orillado a esta situación?
1. Chapter 1

_**Son la 1:06 am asi que… bueno es mi primer fic de The loud house creo yo como muchos es el fandom más oscuro de los últimos tiempos, la mayoría de los fics son de incesto, lo cual amo, violación muerte, gore, y locura, una verdadera delicia, en otros fandoms el incesto es muy poco y de mala calidad, pero para Lincoln es el pan de cada día violar o ser violado por sus hermanas, asi que este fic de tres capítulos, o eso planeo, será igualmente de temática oscura, asi que sin más que decir, adelante con la lectura.**_

 _ **P.D. no aun no termino into the fire y si mi musa sigue murmurándome ideas para otros fics en lugar de terminar el maldito capítulo de Fluttershy creo que jamás lo voy a terminar.**_

Smile

Capitulo 1:Ocean Avenue

Gina tembló de frio cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire golpeo su cuerpo que estaba apenas cubierto con unas pequeñísimas y ajustadas prendas más propias de un desfile de lencería, la fémina trato de cubrirse con sus brazos tratando de conservar un poco de calor, esa minifalda negra y la ajustada camisa de manga larga de licra negra transparente, que dejaba ver su negro sostén, habían sido una pésima decisión, pero era lo que tenía que usar si planeaba encontrar clientes, al menos las medias altas de rayas negras y blancas le cubrían un poco del frio sus largas piernas que empezaban a cansarse de estar en unos tacones de 15 centímetros.

Gina no tenía más de 30 años pero se veía mucho más vieja, cinco años en ese negocio ya le estaban cobrando factura, al principio fue como todas solo para salir de un problema, después se enamoró del dinero "fácil" y antes de darse cuenta en lugar de haber ahorrando para salir de aquella vida se había hundido cada vez más y más, ahora cuando sus mejores años estaban por terminar la paga ya no era tan buena y los clientes iban a peor, de vez en cuando se encontraba con tipos buenos y amables, pero eso era antes ahora eran solo viejos y apestosos tipos salidos del bar de la esquina, Gina ya llevaba dos horas "trabajando" y nada, había comenzado aquel turno acompañada de Roxanne e Ivvy pero ellas ya habían pescado algo, Roxanne ya estaba con su segundo cliente de la noche, maldita sean las rubias, Gina había tratado de pintar su negro cabello a rubio en una ocasión pero el resultado fue terrible su cabello era demasiado negro como para poder decolorarlo sin estropearlo del todo, asi que se resignó a tener ese lacio y largo cabello negro, parecido al de Morticia, por un tiempo fue muy popular ese estilo medio gótico pero siempre regresaba el furor por las rubias, y más aún si era rubio platino o blanco de plano, maldita zorra de los dragones que puso de moda ese color.

En eso estaba cuando un par de jóvenes que no tendrían más 20 años pasaron en la calle llena de bares y hoteles, mirando la mercancía, riendo señalando y susurrándose obscenidades, los dos chicos la devoraron con la mirada, Gina les sonrió coqueta y sensualmente pero solo logro que uno de ellos, el delgado y castaño, se ruborizara y el otro un alto y fornido moreno se burlase de su amigo.

Gina trato de provocar más al chico castaño, desvirgar aun inocente y dulce joven no estaría nada mal para salir de su racha de viejos, además los primerizos siempre eran amables y lindos tratando de complacerla en lugar de complacerse con ella, con un poco de paciencia y ternura ella bien podía pasar un buen momento con alguno de esos novatos además de enseñarles un poco como complacer a una mujer, todos salían ganando, pero cuando creyó que el castaño se animaría una nueva burla de su amigo lo distrajo y siguieron su camino.

La preciosa mujer suspiro, hoy no era su noche, miró el reloj, 02:15, bueno su madrugada, se recargo cansada mientras veía a los extremos de la calle y veía a algunas de sus "compañeras", cuando vio hacia el lugar donde los jóvenes se habían ido una ola de furia le lleno por completo, el dulce castaño estaba entrando a un hotel casi a rastras por una despampanante rubia con unas tetas enormes.

-Malditas rubias ¡-Gina mira hacia el negro cielo, pero en lugar de ver las estrellas solo un cielo gris y nublado le devolvió la mirada.

-Gina ¡qué tal la noche? -un corpulento hombre con una camiseta que se le pegaba a la piel marcando sus bien trabajados músculos, la saludo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras la repasaba con la mirada.

-Lenta, Randall-Gina miró al otro extremo de la calle no quería ver como aquel matón la comía con los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía recordaba la ocasión en que él "la probó", un requisito para trabajar en aquella callejuela de mala muerte, además claro de darle un 40% de las ganancias a "ellos".

\- ¿Pues ya vas muchas noches lentas, creo que es hora de acelerar no crees? -el tipo rio de su mal chiste. -Podría traerte a alguno del bar, sabes que siempre puedo conseguirte algo.

Gina se estremeció no quería a ninguno del bar, no de ese bar, prefería esperar, tal vez solo tal vez otro jovencito y tierno chico pasara pronto.

-No, gracias, ya caerá algo.

Randall la empujó hacia la pared de manera brusca, mientras una de sus manos le recorría la pierna, la otra le presionaba el cuello.

\- ¿Pues será mejor que asi sea, si sigues retrasando los pagos tendrías que irte, y ya nadie podría cuidarte verdad?, y no has escuchado muchas de ustedes zorritas están muriendo como moscas… es peligroso ahí afuera lindura, o tal vez sea que aquellas putas se atrasaron con sus pagos y ya sabes sus dueños se cansaron de esperar…-Randall le susurraba estas amenazas en su oído como si fueran poemas de amor.

Gina lo empujo y lo miró enojada pero también atemorizada.

-Tú no eres mi dueño… y tendrás tu dinero pronto.

-eso espero zorrita, eso espero.

Gina se recargo de nueva cuenta en la pared y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no debía llorar, ya era una mala noche como para joderla más arruinando su maquillaje.

Suspiró profundamente, y se obligó a calmarse, cuando por fin lo logró abrió de nuevo los ojos lista para enfrentar de nuevo a la vida, a esa vida de mierda que ella misma se había buscado.

Pero para lo que no estaba lista era para ver a un niño de cabello blanco como la nieve, mirándola nervioso a unos tres metros de ella.

El chico tendría unos 10 años tal vez un poco más, pero definitivamente no tenía los 15 de algunos de sus clientes más jóvenes y mucho menos 18, estaba vestido con pantalones negros camisa formal negra también y una corbata blanca que conbinaba perfectamente con su blanco cabello.

Por un minuto Gina se quedó mirando en total shock a aquel niño, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una idea le llegó a la mente.

Un niño en medio de una calle llena de bares prostíbulos y hoteles, nervioso y aterrado, pues asi es como lucia aquel pequeño mirando a todas partes para después mirarla a ella, y luego bajar la mirada, solo había una explicación razonable.

-estas buscando a tu papá pequeño? -Gina quedo enternecida por el chico de alguna forma se veía tan frágil tan desprotegido que lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien mientras acariciaba su níveo cabello.

El chico salto asustado de ella, lo cual lo hizo aún más lindo.

-Mi papá? Que? No yo… no.. es decir no-el pequeño comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares mientras trataba de explicarse.

-Tal vez este uno de los bares, te da miedo entrar solo? -Gina aun creía que el niño estaba perdidoy7o buscando a su ebrio padre.

-no… yo no estoy buscando a nadie ¡-grito el chico un poco demasiado alterado, Gina se asustó de su reacción, pero después el niño respiro hondo y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa-perdona yo no quería gritar es solo que…

El chico paso una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándoselo.

-Estas bien? -pregunto Gina, de verdad que aquel pequeño le estaba despertando su instinto materno.

-No.. si.. es decir…. Si-suspiró de nuevo-me llamo Lincoln, yo solo… ha sido un largo día ¿vale?

-Entiendo-no, no entendía nada-me llamo Gina, por cierto, mucho gusto.

Lincoln hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre como si hubiese mordido un limón.

-un placer… Gi-Gina, yo… quisiera…-Lincoln apretó los puños y cerró sus ojos-quisiera contratar tus servicios.

Gina se quedó en blanco y después de un momento simplemente soltó una carcajada, o una burlona y fría carcajada, no, una cristalina y verdadera risa, provocada solo por el humor puro, una risa que se mantuvo un par de minutos donde Gina tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poder recuperar el aliento.

Cuando por fin logró recuperarse miró al chico que en lugar de avergonzado seguía viéndose nervioso y asustado.

Lincoln seguía ahí de pie con esos grandes ojos, se veía inocente, desesperado, y completamente frágil.

Gina se arrepintió de haberse reído asi que, incoándose para estar a la altura del chico, lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Mira chico, no porque estás aquí, y como es que tus padres lo permitieron, pero supongo que es un reto estúpido o algo parecido, asi que te lo voy a decir una vez, no importa quién o lo que te haya dicho, no es cierto, los niños de tu edad ni siquiera deberían de estar pensando en sexo, asi que no importa si toda tu clase presume de haberlo hecho ya, seguramente es mentira asi que no debes probarle nada a nadie, al contrario deberías apreciar tu niñez y disfrutarla créeme el mundo adulto es una mierda, ahora veta antes de que algo feo te pase.

-si es por dinero… -el niño pareciera no haberla escuchado en lo más mínimo- tengo mucho, mira.

En ese momento el peliblanco saco un fajo de dólares tan grueso que apenas podía cerrar la mano alrededor de él, los billetes estaban arrugados y hechos bola, pero cuando Lincoln se los puso en su mano Gina se dio cuenta de que era fácilmente el dinero de cinco clientes, tal vez más.

Por un momento se quedó, de nuevo, sin palabras, pero regresando a la realidad, miro esta vez con desconfianza al chico.

-esto es parte de una broma? ¿O es algo con la policía? - Gina se veía molesta y alterada lo último que le faltaba era una noche en la cárcel para redondear esa temporada de infierno que estaba pasando.

-no. no yo solo… es que…-el chico se pasó las manos ir el cabello blanco alborotándoselo-yo solo quiero hacerlo… soy… yo… hoy yo de verdad necesito que vengas conmigo, puedo conseguir más dinero.

Gina lo miró de nuevo ese chico estaba mal, de verdad algo le pasaba y estaba planeaba usar el sexo como válvula de escape, algo bastante común, lo peligroso del asunto es que no podía tener más de 11 años.

-no es el dinero niño, es solo que bueno… mírate-Gina lo señalo tratando de que notara lo obvio era un crio.

-soy feo? -Lincoln la miro con unos enormes ojos tristes.

-Qué?, por supuesto que no, eres hermoso… es decir esa ropa te queda genial. -Gina evitaba la mirada, no debió haber dicho que era hermoso, pero era la verdad el chico era realmente guapo, y esa aura de inocencia, pureza y triste desesperación lo volvían hermoso a su manera.

Lincoln se miró la ropa negra y la corbata blanca, una sonrisa tan amarga y triste que lo hizo parecer por un momento mayor de lo que en realidad era, adorno su rostro.

-Te gusta?, ¿es nueva sabes? Por el funeral.

Gina se sobresaltó y regresó la mirada al niño, asi que era eso, alguien había muerto, y el chico buscaba cualquier cosa a que aferrarse.

-oh, yo lo siento, quien… es decir-no supo cómo terminar

Lincoln miro hacia el piso y cerro los puños con fuerza.

-Mi hermana.

El silencio que siguió fue el más pesado con el que Gina se hubiese enfrentado, y después de unos segundos tomo a Lincoln de la mano y lo guio hacia la entrada trasera de uno de los innumerables hoteles de la muy mítica Ocean Avenue.

Ocean Venue

Yellow Card

 _ **Ya tengo sueño asi que como quedó, quedó.**_

 _ **Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién murió de las hermanas Loud? ¿Por qué Lincoln trata de ahogar sus penas en sexo ese mismo día? ¿Gina de verdad va a "consolar al chico?**_

 _ **Eso y más en el próximo cap, nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Penetration

Penetration

El 20% del trabajo de una prostituta es abrir las piernas, un 20% es saber fingir orgasmos, y el 60% restante es saber escuchar.

Por supuesto no todos los clientes son iguales, y los últimos que había tenido Gina eran borrachos gordos y sucios que buscaban solo un agujero en donde correrse, pero también estaban los primerizos, o los padres de familia…

Hombres que deseaban, sí, follar, pero más que eso deseaban estar con una mujer que no los despreciara por querer follar, cansados de sus esposas que usaban el sexo como premio, como moneda de cambio, tu trabajas hasta morir y yo te doy sexo una vez al mes, "buen chico", ahora regresa a ese trabajo que odias y trae más dinero, o esos chicos tímidos, o simplemente feos, hartos de los desprecios de las chicas bonitas de su escuela, que se vestían provocativamente, pero que no debías mirar fijamente, y jamás, nunca, tocar.

Esos hombres pagaban una hora, 15 minutos de sexo, 45 de terapia.

Y ni siquiera tenías que decir nada, solo escuchar, mientras ellos desangraban sus miedos, penas y dolor sobre ti, solo debías abrazarlos, y quedarte ahí en su momento más vulnerable, incluso a veces verlos llorar, pues podían hacerlo contigo, ser débiles, nunca volverían a verte asi que podían mostrarte esa parte de ellos, desahogarse, para que al terminar el tiempo, poder regresar al mundo y ser de nuevo fuertes y rudos, porque ya sabes "los niños no lloran".

Asi que aquí estaba Gina de nuevo haciendo el papel de terapeuta, madre y novia al mismo tiempo.

El peño de nevados cabellos estaba acorrucado en la cama y descansaba su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Gina era una prostituta, sí, pero no era una maldita pedófila.

Asi que se saltó la parte del sexo, y fue directo a la sesión con el psicólogo.

Le tomo diez minutos calmar al alterado niño, pero ahora lo tenía ahí en sus piernas como un gatito, y como a un gatito Gina le daba suaves y tiernas caricias.

Mientras murmuraba una canción sin nombre.

Lincoln estaba relajado, su respiración era modulada y suave y parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

Gina estaba tentada a dejar que aquello sucediera, el pobre chico tenía unas ojeras tan oscuras que parecía un mapache, se notaba que no había dormido bien en días, pero sabía que si no lo hacía hablar, aun cuando pudiese dormir ahora junto a ella y sus mimos, no se resolvería nada.

No es como si ella pudiese curarlo o algo asi pero, definitivamente lograr que aquel dulce niño se desahogara lo ayudaría bastante, aun mas después de la horrible declaración que acababa de hacer.

Su hermana había muerto.

— ¿Quieres contarme sobre… tu hermana?

Lincoln no dio señales de haberla escuchado, y Gina creyó que definitivamente solo la usaría como somnífero, como una dulce niñera para velar su sueño, eso estaba bien el chico había pagado lo suficiente para pasar la noche entera con ella, podría hacerlo, dormir a su lado y enviarlo a casa por la mañana.

Lo único que le preocupaba eran sus padres, seguro que estaban asustados, y preocupados, aún más si están enfrentando la muerte de su hija.

—No debes irte, pero deberías llamar a tus padres, seguro que están preocupados.

Lincoln suspiró entonces, la joven mujer sintió su aliento cálido a través de la delgada licra de su vestido, el niño tenía el rostro enterrado en su vientre, como queriendo esconderse del frio y oscuro mundo.

—Mis padres no están preocupados por mí, no creo que noten que no estoy, he estado ausente últimamente… pero aun cuando lo noten… no merezco que se preocupen por mi…

Gina seguía acariciando al chico que comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es mi culpa, es mi culpa que todo terminara asi.

Gina trató de imaginar, tal vez un accidente, tal vez él se descuidó, y por esas horribles casualidades que tiene la vida, su hermana murió cuando él debía cuidarla o algo parecido.

—No es tu culpa Lincoln

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Era cierto ella no sabía.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

Lincoln estuvo largos minutos en silencio, tanto que Gina temió haberlo asustado, tal vez ya no hablaría en toda la noche.

Pero el niño lo hizo… como muchos de sus clientes, comenzó suave con una voz tan baja que apenas era un murmullo, temblorosa, quebrada, pero fue subiendo de volumen mientras la confesión se extendía, y Gina hizo su trabajo, escuchar…

"Todo comenzó cuando entre a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, son mis hermanas, ellas duermen juntas, mi familias es muy grande, era de madrugada, y por alguna razón desperté, no había ningún ruido, y no fue una pesadilla, solo desperté de golpe, fue extraño, ahora pienso que lo presentí, fue instinto, pero en ese momento, la verdad es que no sentí nada, asi que me di una excusa yo mismo.

Quería un vaso de agua y por eso desperté, lo raro es que no tenía sed, pero no importaba, ahora bajaría por ese vaso de agua, por que por alguna razón el volver a dormir sin hacer nada me molestó.

Asi que salí de mi habitación, camine por el pasillo, y cuando estuve frente a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, de nuevo por instinto quise ver dentro, no escuche nada, nada explicaba esa necesidad de asomarse e invadir la privacidad de mis hermanos, pero aun asi lo hice…

No debí hacerlo jamás, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente de seguir mi camino, o de seguir en cama y volver a dormir, tal vez hubiese sido mejor, o quien sabe probablemente sería peor…

Y ahí es cuando la vi, era Lucy y ella estaba haciendo… ella estaba…"

La voz de Lincoln se cortó, mientras lágrimas y sollozos hacían que el pobre niño se atragantara…

"Era… asqueroso, era sucio, húmedo era aterrador… o al menos debió serlo, pero… me gustó, me… fascinó… era sensual, vulgar y pecaminoso… pero también era hermoso, y sugestivo, asi que simplemente me quedé mirando… y ella se dio cuenta… y continuó, incluso me sonrió, oh dios esa sonrisa esa maldita sonrisa, hermosa aterradora, los labios tan rojos y sensuales…"

Gina podía imaginar que es lo que estaba haciendo aquella Lucy, una niña al borde de la pubertad en su cama creyéndose a salvo de miradas indiscretas, explorándose.

"No debí verlo, no debí verlo, pero lo vi… y todo cambio, desde aquella noche todo cambió, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella estaba haciendo, en lo que podría hacer después…

Estuve días pensando en Lucy, en lo que ella estaba haciendo esa noche, no podía dormir, no podía comer, o concentrarme en la escuela, en lo único que pensaba era en Lucy, en Lucy y en esa sonrisa… ella no lo hacía más fácil, siempre mirándome y sonriendo, tentándome, retándome a hacer o decir algo, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de estar siquiera cerca de ella , porque ahora había descubierto un monstruo, y no quería tentar a la suerte estando cerca de Lucy y que aquello despertara y atacara, asi que pase unos cinco días evitándola… pero las cosas que me imaginaba cada vez eran peores, cada vez más terroríficas, asi que no aguante más y decidí que tenía que hablar con ella."

Gina había escuchado bastantes historias y confesiones a lo largo de su carrera, unas bastante intensas, tristes o bizarras, está en realidad no era tan extraña, o aislada, muchos de los muchachos que había tenido en sus brazos, habían acudido a ella como sustituta de alguna amiga, hermana, o incluso madre, a quien habían visto en una situación comprometedora, o de plano solo un accidente en la ducha, algunos inclusive le pagaban extra para hacer el numerito de la hermana cachonda, o una maestra ninfómana.

—No es tan malo, Lincoln, es normal que si viste a tu hermana mayor… jugando consigo misma… eso te hubiese gustado, que la desees incluso, eres un hombre y a tu edad las hormonas mandan más que la cabeza, e incluso el corazón

Lincoln suspiró de nuevo, y movió la cabeza negando las palabras de la mujer.

"Es que ella no es mi hermana mayor… ella tiene ocho años"

Ok, eso si la sorprendió bastante, y por un momento incluso pensó que tenía a un pedófilo sobre ella, pero después de ver que el chico no podía tener más de once, pues no se escuchaba tan mal que le pequeño sintiera atracción por su hermanita.

"Y eso no es lo peor, cuando la enfrenté, ella estaba feliz, parecía que esperaba aquella charla, cuando le conté mis miedos, mis sueños, pesadillas en realidad, le confesé que temía por mis hermanas, tenía miedo de que resultaran lastimadas, de que si no podía controlar "aquello", las demás podrían resultar heridas, en especial Lynn… ella dijo que no tenía que preocuparme, que podíamos superarlo juntos, que ella y yo podríamos resolver el problema… dejar a las demás fuera de esto, solos ella y yo, y estuve a punto de ceder, ella ya estaba sobre mí, con esa sonrisa tan cerca de mi piel que podía sentir su frio aliento, y por un momento desee que lo hiciera que me tomara, que acabara con aquello de una vez, si hacia lo que Lucy me pedía mis otras hermanas estarían a salvo, y aunque la idea me aterraba, no negaré que me seducía de igual manera, la verdad es que me excitaba."

Gina ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, curiosa y un poco excitada, la historia que aquel niño le desgranaba entre sollozos, era bastante… ¿romántica?, dos niños descubriendo el amor y la sensualidad juntos, inocentes aterrados y deseosos.

"Casi digo que sí, casi dejo que ella me tome, pero… me resistí, porque si me dejaba convencer, mis hermanas estarían a salvo, sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿por cuánto tiempo ceder a los deseos de Lucy mantendría seguras a las demás?, ¿un mes?, ¿dos? ¿Un año?, y ¿después qué?, cuando se volviera aburrido, o si simplemente lo que Lucy y yo hiciéramos no fuera suficiente para calmar la sed, el deseo…

No podía arriesgarme, asi que la aparte, asqueado de lo que estaba por hacer… no le gustó nada… ella se volvió loca, y casi me mata… pero supongo que no solo me desea, no solo quiere mi cuerpo, creo que de verdad me ama, asi que no me lastimó.

Pero enojada me pregunto, ¿cuál era mi plan?, porque era obvio que no podíamos regresar a nuestra vida normal, ya que me negaba a darle placer a mi hermana, tendría que idear como me ocuparía de mantener "aquello" controlado, como satisfacer, el hambre.

Y entonces se me ocurrió, si lo que necesitaba era una chica, cualquier chica, eso usaría, por supuesto no podía ir tras la niñas de mi escuela o de mi barrio, sería demasiado peligroso, simplemente utilizarlas de aquella manera, tarde o temprano descubrirían que solo las estaba usando y para que, asi que…"

—Asi que comenzaste a ir con putas.

Lincoln asintió, aun refugiado en el regazo de la joven.

"Nunca había contratado a una… a una chica… la primera ni siquiera se parecía a Lucy, era una pelirroja, al principio pensó que era una broma, cuando vio el dinero cedió, pero ¿sabes qué?

Gina sabía que había pasado, pero igual preguntó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

"No pude… Lo intente, de verdad lo intente, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no pude."

Gina, se sorprendió, asi que el niño ya había intentado perder su virginidad antes, y los nervios lo traicionaron, la bella chica sintió lastima, tal vez no sería tan malo que ella…

—Continúa…

"Como sea, no pude, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que vi, asi que solo me dedique a espiarla, a seguirla a todas partes, incluso, en la noche me colaba por los conductos de ventilación, como ella hacía, para verla.

Pero ella solo dormía, no volvió a hacer aquello de nuevo, supongo que estaba satisfecha, pasaría algún tiempo para que Lucy tuviese necesidad de aquello…

Pero sabía que si la veía de nuevo, si observaba otra vez mientras ella…

No lo soportaría, no lo aguantaría y esta vez entraría y… y muy probablemente terminaría lastimándola, y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, aun cuando Lucy hacia eso, aun cuando ahora estaba nervioso y tenía miedo todo el tiempo…

Aun asi no la lastimaría nunca…

Asi que salió de nuevo a buscar a una chica, de nuevo aterrado, no quería hacerlo, Dios sabe que no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que, por la seguridad de su hermana, tal vez la seguridad de todas sus hermanas, porque ahora había un monstruo en la casa Loud y en cualquier momento podía atacar, asi que aquí estaba la forma de calmarlo.

Esta vez sí lo hice, me atreví, y fue… un desastre, un completo desastre, tan rápido, tan sucio, tan húmedo… apenas y pudo aprovechar algo de aquello, pero tendría que bastar.

Asi que fue con Lucy y le explico su solución, ella no estaba feliz, pero Lincoln la convenció de que era lo mejor.

Al final terminó aceptando.

Asi Lincoln estuvo saliendo una noche a la semana a saciar el apetito de aquel monstruo que ahora convivía con sus hermanas, cada vez era más difícil, pero se obligó a hacerlo, el deseaba que Lucy, él quería… pero no había vuelta atrás había visto a su hermana, y ahora compartían un secreto, y aunque Lucy insistía en que podía hacerlo con él, que no pasaría nada malo, él no lo creía asi.

La tentación era grande, intensa, entregarse, y dejar que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, pero sabía que si cedía, las siguientes serían sus otras hermanas, o inclusive su madre.

Asi que siguió saliendo una vez por semana a buscar a esas mujeres que por unos dólares le entregaban lo que él quería, en casa Lucy lo acosaba cada vez más, por lo regular se ponía muy intensa el día antes de que Lincoln saliera a sus paseos especiales, Lucy sabía que era cuando Lincoln era más débil, la niña sabía que él no quería hacerlo, no quería vagar por frías y oscuras calles comprando amor barato, Lucy lo sabía, asi que cada vez que él se preparaba para salir, ella lo trataba de convencer, y él tenía que ser muy fuerte para resistir.

Al principio las mujeres eran al azar cualquiera serbia, pero por cada semana que pasaba, elegía a chicas de piel pálida y negros cabellos de ser posible, vestidas de negro, no podía engañar a nadie, eran sustitutas de Lucy, porque aunque le aterraba la idea de ceder a los deseos de Lucy, también lo quería, y al contratar a esta suplantadoras, ayuda un poco, entre más parecido tuviesen con su hermanita gótica mejor, cada vez que las penetraba era como hacerlo con ella, y eso se sentía bien, penetrarlas una y otra vez, con violencia casi con odio, porque si era sincero una parte de él comenzaba a odiar a Lucy.

Pero era un buen hermano asi que siguió haciéndolo, noche tras noche, y la práctica hace al maestro, y Lincoln aprendía rápido, y ahora mismo era casi un experto en la materia.

Pero no podía seguir asi para siempre tarde o temprano caería en la tentación, y aun cuando no lo hiciera, aun cuando pudiese seguir asi indefinidamente, su familia comenzó a notarlo, lo cansado y diferente que se había vuelto él, lo rara que estaba Lucy, aún más rara que de costumbre, ambos estaban siempre juntos, Lincoln no quería, pero necesitaba verla cada minuto, siempre, y ella desarrollo un gusto por tortúralo, miradas profundas deseosas, caricias lubricas y cada vez más atrevidas, y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa.

Antes Lucy no sonreía casi nunca, pero ahora se la pasaba mostrándole los dientes a cada oportunidad, una blanquísima sonrisa que le prometía el cielo, o el infierno.

Asi que sus padres comenzaron a sospechar, sus hermanas también, y ahora los vigilaban, asi como Lincoln no le quitaba la vista a Lucy asi Lynn y Luna no dejaban de espiarlos, pronto descubrirían todo.

Sus preguntas eran más frecuentes, ¿Por qué están juntos todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué Lincoln antes alegre y amoroso ahora era oscuro y malhumorado? ¿Acaso Lucy lo había arrastrado a su moda gótica? Parecían creer aquello, pensaban que Lucy había convertido su pasatiempo en obsesión, se burlaban de su nueva ropa aún más estrafalaria que antes, Lucy ahora llevaba largos y pesados vestidos con mangas largas y guantes de seda negra, parecía salida de una película victoriana, inclusive llevaba una sombrilla negra llena de encaje.

Sí, pronto lo descubrirían, y Lincoln estaba cansado de las prostitutas, asi que simplemente lo hizo, era la única manera…

Lincoln dejo de hablar, al parecer asustado por el final de aquella historia, que de ser sinceros la tenían arrobada.

—Entonces ¿qué paso?

El niño de blancos cabellos, tomo una respiración profunda, y trato de seguir el relato, pero la voz se le quebró, lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo no pudo, cuando por tercera vez trato de hablar simplemente se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva, mientras gemía y se retorcía, atormentado por aquello que había echo al final.

Gina se imaginó que la final el niño cedió y violó a la pequeña Lucy, y esta dándose cuenta de que no estaba preparada para lo que ella misma estaba buscando, quedo deshecha, asi que abrumada y rota… se suicidó, por eso Lincoln se sentía culpable, de la muerte de su hermanita.

La mujer no sentía desprecio u odio por el niño, solo tristeza y pena, asi que lo abrazo más fuerte y lo llenó de mimos.

Lincoln se calmó después de un tiempo y de nuevo aspirando una gran bocanada de aire lo dijo, confesó su más grande pecado.

"Asi que ayer en la noche apuñale a Lucy en el corazón, la apuñale como a todas las demás, te dije que la primera fue un desastre, había tanta sangre, por todos lados, un asco.

Pero con Lucy fue limpio, perfecto, ella ni siquiera gritó, asi de bueno soy ahora, asi que le clave una daga en el corazón, pero debes entender que era necesario, debes entender que estaban sospechando y si lo descubrían la alejarían de mí, se la llevarían lejos.

Deje el cuerpo en el cementerio cubierto de rosas negras, a ella le encantaban esas cosas, lo encontraron en la madrugada, y se la llevaron a la morgue durante el día, nos entregaron el cuerpo hace unas horas, el funeral fue hermoso, todo negro y oscuro, incluso el día fué nublado, a ella le hubiese encantado…"

Gina que estaba hasta cierto punto disfrutando de la historia de Lincoln, ahora estaba desconcertada, totalmente perdida y confundida, porque una cosa era escuchar como el deseo y amor de unos niños se retorció de tal manera que arruinaron sus vidas por caer en las mieles del sexo, y otra muy diferente, era creer que un niño de once años se había obsesionado tanto con su hermanita que la termino matando, Lincoln debía estar confundido, la muerte de Lucy lo había trastornado tanto que ahora decía locuras, porque de ser cierto lo que decía, significaba que ahí acorrucado en sus piernas, estaba un asesino, un asesino serial, uno que mataba…

Espera, hace semanas que habían estado desapareciendo mujeres, pero no mujeres comunes, no, muchachas jóvenes que se dedicaban a… Randall lo había dicho, las chicas como ellas estaban cayendo como moscas…

Pero no era posible simplemente no era posible, este niño de cabellos suaves y blancos como el algodón no podía ser el asesino que ahora llenaba los titulares de los diarios de Michigan, y del país entero en realidad, Lincoln era más parecido aun lindo conejo, no a un desalmado lobo…

Pero un escalofrió helado la recorrió y su instinto que hasta ese momento fue engañado por la dulce apariencia del infante, se activó, y le grito a cada célula de sus ser que lo que tenía recostado entre las piernas no era un niño en absoluto, ni siquiera un humano, allí en sobre su regazo estaba recostada una bestia, un depredador, un asesino… un monstruo, pero aunque su cerebro y su instinto le gritaban que se alejara, que corriera, que escapara gritando y pidiendo ayuda, su cuerpo no la obedecía, estaba congelada, petrificada por el terror y la sorpresa.

"Asi que aquí estamos… he apuñalado a Lucy, esa era la única salida… lo jodido es que no fue el final… para nada, creí que atravesarla sería lo más difícil, por eso buscaba a mujeres que se parecieran a ella, para practicar, para poder hacerlo sin titubear cuando fuese su turno, pero aunque eso estuvo horrible, no se compara a estar de pie junto a una tumba abierta y ver como toda tu familia llora por la niña que tu pusiste ahí, ni siquiera lloré hasta ahora, no podía, no podía hacer tal hipocresía, y ahora, aun después de enterrarla, aun cuando ahora está en un hermoso ataúd tres metros bajo tierra… aun no puedo detenerme, ahora más que nunca debo continuar… asi que lo siento, de verdad lo siento… pero tendré que… tendré que matarte… no te preocupes, será rápido… te lo dije, ahora soy un experto, no te dolerá casi nada…

Gina tarto de escapar, pero Lincoln en un movimiento más propio de una pantera, o una serpiente, se levantó de su regazo y la apuñalo con un largo y delgado cuchillo justo en el pecho, la hoja entro inclinada hacia la izquierda de la mujer, atravesando el corazón justo a la mitad… Lincoln tenía razón… se notaba la experiencia… y mientras Gina se hundía en la oscuridad aun pudo escuchar a Lincoln entre lágrimas.

"Vamos, no me mires asi, después de todo ese fue el trato… te pague para clavártela… para hacerte una penetración"

Penetration

Pedro The Lion

 **¿Qué hay? De nuevo son las tres de la madrugada, esta vez medio ebrio, y con esta musa, una ninfa nocturna, a la que le gusta desvelarme con sus oscuros susurros… pero en fin aquí estamos, escribiendo la segunda parte de este fic, y avisándoles un par de cosas.**

 **Una: trataré de terminar los Fics que tengo a medias, este, al que solo le falta otro capítulo, The Storm, que aun con poco más de mil palabras tiene más followers y favoritos que Born for the gratness con treinta mil palabras , que puedo decir, el sexo vende, pero bueno, The Storm también contara con tres capítulos, y es el siguiente en la lista, y como Taxi a venus también ha recibido apoyo a pesar de ser un One-shot, he decidido continuarlo.**

 **Dos: Aunque mi fic más popular y comentado es y por mucho Into the fire, no estoy en posición de continuarlo, aun cuando les debo media vida por la paciencia que han tenido mis lectores, pero… como ya mencione anteriormente mi padre murió hace casi un año, y aun al día de hoy me siento roto e incompleto, y si he vuelto a escribir, es porque Flagg con su manera cínica, fría y un poco depresiva que tuvo al escribir sobre Lemy, me inspiró a sacar toda la tristeza y oscuridad que llevo dentro de la mejor manera que sé, escribiendo, asi que una disculpa a mis seguidores del fandom Brony, no me siento capaz de escribir algo puramente romántico, o tierno, como lo es Into the Fire y su empalagoso y erótico ambiente.**

 **Por ahora me enfocaré en los fics antes mencionados pues todos ellos tienen tintes oscuros o depresivos, y quiero explorar esa parte.**

 **Es mas es posible que compagine el escribir Born for the gratness, y un fic de terror/suspenso que anda rondando mi mente, pero hasta no purgarme de estos sentimientos no regresaré a Into the fire, pues lo único que pasaría es que lo arruinaría del todo, asi que pido un poco más de paciencia, pues sí, eventualmente lo terminare, ya que es mi más querido y apreciado trabajo en esta web.**

 **Para los seguidores de este fic, gracias por esperar, aquí está el segundo cap, espero haberlos sorprendido, siempre fue esta la idea, trate de distraerlos con la idea de la primera vez de Linc, pero sobre ese niño semental y sus encuentros sexuales se han escrito biblias completas, asi que quería verlo desde otro ángulo, fue Lucy la del funeral, bien por sus apuestas, ¿le atinaron?**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego, más en específico, en el segundo cap de The Storm, Lemy tendrá que esperar un poco.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

Smile

Lincoln caminaba entre las lapidas y cruces de cemento y hierro forjado del cementerio de Royal Woods, el chico llevaba una pala al hombro y en su otra mano una botella de vidrio que sostenía como si fuese su salvación.

La oscuridad era absoluta ni siquiera los rayos de la luna alumbraban el camino del niño, pues la nubes oscuras y pesadas que habían estado amenazando con llover durante todo el día cubrían el cielo con ese gris plomizo, ni siquiera las estrellas brillaban esa noche.

Lincoln caminaba como arrastrando los pies, tambaleante, deteniéndose después cada pocos pasos, se notaba medio ebrio, el chico no veía casi nada pero no era necesario, después de enterrar a su hermana en ese panteón podría llegar al sitio aun siendo ciego, jamás olvidaría el viaje que hizo mientras cargaba el ataúd de Lucy junto a sus hermanas.

Por fin el muchacho llego a un monton de tierra fresca, aun no había lapida, pero una corona de flores blancas adornaba la cabecera de aquella recién rellenada fosa, también había dos cruces echas de follaje verde y rosas blancas, Lincoln arrugo el ceño ante esto, estúpidos, rosas blancas porque Lucy era una niña, y una mierda a ella le gustaban las flores negras, el chico dejo caer la valiosa botella y enojado tomo la pala y destrozó aquellas cruces, no es como si él fuese demasiado religioso, en realidad hasta ese día el ni siquiera sabía que su familia era cristiana protestante, mira tú por dónde, "además nunca se es demasiado precavido" pensó mientras hacía trizas aquellos símbolos religiosos.

El chico de cabellos blancos entonces encendió la linterna de su celular y la poso sobre la corona de flores, de tal manera que iluminara el montículo de tierra que destacaba en el césped del cementerio como una isla en medio del mar.

Lincoln levanto la botella y la puso sobre la corana en un lugar seguro, el obsceno líquido se agito dentro, y por un momento el chico se vio tentado a dar un trago, ya que por ese maldito líquido era porque estaba aquí, ¿verdad?, y pensando en el altísimo precio que le costó, bien se merecía un trago.

Pero antes de que pudiese ceder ante tal idea, una arcada le invadió y tuvo que recargarse en la lápida de al lado mientras vomitaba, al parecer el vodka que habida bebido antes de ir ahí ni le había sentado bien.

Una vez que el peliblanco se recompuso, y se limpió la bilis de la comisura de sus labios tomo la pala y comenzó su trabajo.

Asi es era hora de terminar esto, después de matar a Gina, Linc, necesitaba volver con Lucy, con la verdadera Lucy y no una copia barata y vulgar como esa prostituta, asi que aquí estaba él, desenterrando a la niña.

Lincoln daba paladas acompasadas, de alguna manera el ejercicio y cansancio físico que estaba haciendo le ayudaba a liberar todo el estrés y frustración que sentía en ese momento, además de que repetir una acción tan mecánica y simple como escavar le daba tiempo para pensar…

¿Cuándo es que se había vuelto loco?, porque esa era la verdad, Lincoln Loud hace mucho que había perdido la cabeza, la pregunta era ¿cuándo fue que definitivamente abandono la dulce cordura y se entregó a la absoluta locura?

¿Fue cuando mato por primera vez, cuando la sangre, los gritos y la vida de aquella mujer se le escapaban entre las manos, y lo manchaba para siempre de sangre las manos, de pecado el alma…?

No, no fue ahí, ¿fue cuando descubrió a Lucy aquella noche, haciendo aquello con Lynn?, o tal vez fue cuando decidió salir a cazar amparado por las sombras de la noche para proteger a su familia de aquella creatura que vivía bajo el mismo techo que él…

Tal vez siempre estuvo loco, loco de amor hacia Lucy, porque solo asi se explicaba cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer las atrocidades que hizo, por ella, Lincoln amaba demasiado a sus hermanas, ese era su pecado, y haría cualquier cosa por ellas… e inclusive él se sorprendió de hasta donde estuvo dispuesto a llegar por ellas.

El niño ahora sudando a mares ya llevaba un metro de profundidad, asi que se quitó la corbata y después la camisa que se le pegaba a la piel mojada y salada.

Cuando hubo arrojado la prenda lejos de él, continuó su trabajo, pues ahora necesitaba ver a Lucy, saber que todo lo que hizo no fue en vano, la quería en sus brazos otra vez, porque si una parte de él la odiaba, otra mucho más fuerte la seguía amando, aun después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de la pequeña gótica.

Recuerda con amargura como la niña de pálida piel se arrastraba en la noche a su cama para seducirlo, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba con sus heladas manos, prometiéndole placer eterno, Lincoln muchas veces quiso ceder y entregarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin pensar en que después de él, Lucy continuaría con las demás, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Lincoln estaba ya a nada de llegar al ataúd, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por el esfuerzo o por el miedo, ¿quién podría saberlo?

Recordó también como cada vez que Lincoln regresaba de sus escapadas nocturnas y le ofrendaba el fruto de su cacería, ella lo tomaba de mala manera, casi molesta, quejándose del sabor, o de la calidad, sin apreciar el esfuerzo y el horrible trabajo que le tomaba a Lincoln conseguir aquel valioso producto.

La pala por fin choco contra madera, y justo en ese momento un relámpago hirió el cielo, y después de un par de segundos su hermano el trueno rugió en los oídos del chico, para inmediatamente después una tormenta fría y feroz se desatara encima de él.

Lincoln levanto la vista hacia el cielo oscuro y no pudo dejar de ver la perfección de la escena, una noche oscura, una tormenta, un cementerio y un profanador de tumbas, joder solo faltaba el aullido de un lobo como fondo para que aquello fuese el escenario perfecto para el inicio de un cuento de terror… y tal vez lo era, porque aunque Lincoln deseara que esto fuera el final, sabia dentro de sí que solo era el inicio.

El chico no pudo reprimir una risa que pronto se convirtió en una horrible carcajada, que gracias a la lluvia y los truenos no se escuchaban, pues de no ser asi aquella maniática risa hubiese atraído al velador de aquel lugar.

Cuando se hubo calmado el niño quito la tierra restante que para este momento ya era lodo, y por fin ante él estaba el hermoso ataúd de Lucy Loud.

El chico cayó de rodillas ante el como un creyente ante la imagen de su dios, y bueno dentro de aquella caja bien podría estar una diosa, o una demonio, al final tal vez no había diferencia, y él era su más fiel adepto, su esclavo y siervo.

Lincoln trepó por la fosa y tomo la botella que descansaba en el suelo y de nuevo salto dentro del agujero, entonces respirando entrecortadamente abrió el féretro…

Por un momento el niño creyó que no la encontraría dentro, una parte de él lo deseaba, pero Lucy estaba ahí con un vestido hermoso y negro, al menos su última prenda si era de su color favorito, y esa cara pálida maquillada profesionalmente se veía hermosa, y ni siquiera los cientos de gotas que caían sobre su tez lograban herir la bellísima expresión de paz y descanso que estaba grabada en su rostro.

Lincoln de nuevo cayó de rodillas, y lágrimas saladas salieron de sus ojos perdiéndose entre las gotas que chocaban en sus mejillas, por fin estaba llorando, por fin podía gritar, arropado por el ruido de la tormenta y camuflar sus lágrimas en la lluvia…

Cuando el niño se calmó, tomo la botella y después de destaparla vertió el líquido en la boca de Lucy…

Por supuesto el inerte cuerpo no se movió y mucho de aquello se derramo por las comisuras de los labios de su hermanita, los labios más hermosos sensuales y carnosos que Lincoln viera nunca, más sensuales que cualquiera de sus hermanas tanto menores como mayores, nadie podía ni siquiera compararse a esos voluptuosos labios.

Pero Lincoln no tenía tiempo de perderse en lo hermosa que lucía su hermana aun en el abrazo de la muerte, su mirada llena de pánico, miraba a Lucy como esperando algo, y cuando la mitad de la botella se había vaciado y Lucy seguía completamente quieta, Lincoln comenzó a agitarla y sacudirla…

—Lucy…no Lucy… no me hagas esto, tú dijiste que estarías bien, hice lo que dijiste que hiciera…—el niño la sacudía violentamente mientras le rogaba y reprochaba entre gritos y llanto—Vamos Luz despierta soy yo Lincoln…

El chico al límite de sus fuerzas y cordura, lanzo un último grito hacia el cielo y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la niña, donde dos marcas como piquetes de mosquito, destacaban, ni el maquillaje echo por el embalsamador había podido cubrir aquellas cicatrices…

Lincoln lloraba desde lo más hondo de su pecho, sacudido por temblores y escalofríos, mientras se lamentaba de todo lo que había echo en vida, mientras se daba cuenta que había matado de verdad a su hermanita…

Pero de pronto los brazos fríos de Lucy lo rodearon y el chico levanto la mirada y ahí con unos ojos rojos fuego, Lucy lo estaba mirando, pero Lincoln no estaba mirando sus ojos, sus vista quedo una vez más atrapada por los voluptuosos labios de Lucy que ahora lucían rojos y llenos, vivos, y que mostrando dos largos y afilados colmillos le dedicaban la más tierna y bonita sonrisa.

Smile

Pearl Jam

Southern Reich: Que hay hermano, gracias por leerme y por seguir traduciendo mi trabajo, no sabes cuánto te agradezco eso, y lo especial que te has vuelto para mí, nada gay XD, pero enserió espero seguir contando contigo, que creas o no ver que tú te esfuerzas en ello hace que yo también le eche ganas, espero te guste esta nueva "curva cerrada"

Sir Clemens: Definitivamente soy un mal escritor que recurre al sexo vulgar para ganar audiencia, y si en efecto muchas veces comienzo a escribir sin una mínima idea de a donde quiero llegar, o al menos antes lo hacía, ahora ya siempre tarto de pensar mis historias con un objetivo final en mente, espero ser más serio en mis próximos trabajos y nada amigo, espero contar con tu lectura y comentario.

Maestro Yedi: que hay colega, gracias por no olvidarme y una disculpa por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar.

Jonas nagera: Hey te conté esta parte? Si es asi que tal lo hice quedo claro el final?, y si no espero haberte sorprendido, espero poder chatear contigo de nuevo pero no te veo conectado en face desde hace un rato largo.

Slash Torrance: Un maldito honor que me leas, más aun saber que una leyenda del terror en fanfiction y más aun en el fandom latino de the loud house le gusta mi trabajo es para mí un enorme alago, gracias por tus palabras, de pie te aplaudo yo, por tus trabajos que sigo y leo escrupulosamente, pero que nunca comento pues como ya hubaras leído por ahí no había tenido la energía de hacer nada, excepto leer y eso apenas, asi que una disculpa pero espero poder dejarte algún comentario a una de tus numerosas historias.

Asi que aquí estamos, incursionando con el terror, no sabía muy ben como abordar este género, lo mío es el romance y el drama, y con el horror hay que ser cuidadosos, pues el terror mal escrito provoca risa, espero no hacerlo, como sea el final de esta historia siempre estuvo paneado, asi que si Linc se convirtió en un asesino, pero el verdadero moustro en la casa Loud era otro, o mejor dicho otra.

Estoy planeando un fic largo, sobre Linc y sus hermanas yendo a una cabaña en el bosque, y bueno un asesino suelto, me encantaría platicarla contigo, y atreviéndome a soñar, tal vez escribir juntos, te apetece?


End file.
